Un Sentimiento Compartido
by Dannu27
Summary: Jayden y Emily son dos power rangers, que tienen algo mas en común aparte de salvar el mundo, entre batallas y luchas contra sus propios sentimientos, ¿podrán encontrar la paz para ellos y para el mundo?
1. Chapter 1

Nota: lastimosamente.. power rangers samurai no me pertenece.. yo solo tome prestado sus personajes! Esta es una historia emily/jayden espero que la disfruten! Disculpen mis errores es la primera ves que hago un fic y me tomo muuuuchoooo dejar fluir mis pensamientos xD

Algunos capitulos los tome de la serie (si hay algunas partes que no les gusten o que por casualidad esten en otros fics haganmelo saber, o si ustedes ya tenian estas ideas que yo aquí plantee, me gusta ser original y no copiar trabajos ajenos no quiero meterme en problemas!) sin mas espero que les guste

Disfruten! Y no olviden sus review y decirme que les parecio…

CAPITULO#1 SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS

¡emily cuidado!- grito el ranger rojo a su compañera justo antes de que sea atacada por un nighlock, el ataque fue tan fuerte que cayo al piso casi inconciente.

Emily! – grito jayden corriendo a su lado tomandola en sus brazos- estas bien?- no te preocupes dijo la rubia tratando de ocultar el dolor que le causo el golpe, te sacaremos de aquí pronto la solto y se dirigio al nighlock- hey tu! Porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño! Tomo su espada de fuego y tras unos ataque derribo al nighlock- emily observaba sonriente a jayden recordando que esta es una de las razones por las que lo amaba tanto.. su determinacion al proteger a su equipo; pero preferia no decirlo, para ocultar el amor no correspondido las miradas incomodas y las lagrimas innecesarias.

Despues de el ultimo ataque el nighlock crecio 50 veces su tamaño atacando a los rangers haciendo que kevin mike jayden llamaran a sus respectivos zords , desde el suelo obserbavan emily y mia, y tras unos pocos ataques mas el nighlock fue destruido, los tres chicos cambiaron de fase acercandose despacio a las chicas pero luego corriendo al ver que emily no podia levantarse y estaba a punto de perder la conciencia justo antes de que jayden llegara para sostenerla en brazos, hay que sacarla de aquí- dijo el feroz lider con cara de preocupacion a lo que los demas le siguieron.

Al llegar a la casa shiba el mentor ji los esperaba complacidos porque otro nighlock mas dejaba de atemorizar a la ciudad, que sucedió con emily- pregunto ji al ver la cara de preocupacion de jayden- le dieron ji- dijo el preocupado jayden hay que llevarla adentro- dijo en tono serio el mentor.

¿Dónde estoy? Suspiro emily al verse en la sala de recuperacion, en casa -respondio mike- te dieron duro hace un par de horas.. debiste ver la cara de jayden cuando vio que caias al piso perdiendo el conocienmiento, estubo lamentandose como dos horas el porque no pudo llegar antes para evitar que te dieran- emily se sonrojo- donde esta?- pregunto con tono avergonzado- aquí- dijo el castaño- bueno yo me voy a la sala mejorate Em vendre mas tarde- mike se levanta y le da una palmada en la espalda a jayden que se sienta y la observa- que paso?- colapsaste cuando termino la batalla necesitas reposar- antes de que la rubia pudiera reprochar jayden se adelanto- es una orden- emily de inmediato cerro sus ojos para descansar, se dio la vuelta y se puso a pensar en los sucesos anteriores de como jayden le habia anticipado el movimiento del nighlock pero demasiado tarde para detenerlo el golpe fue tan duro como 10 patadas en el estomago, pero jayden estaba alli ella sabia que la protegeria, amaba a jyaden desde siempre, desde el primer momento en que lo vio llegar en ese caballo blanco, amaba su liderazgo la manera en que se comportaba con su equipo el siempre mostro simpatia y proteccion por ella pero ella pensaba que era, solo por ser la menor del equipo, en su cabeza siempre rondaba la idea de que el estaba enamorado de mia, por la manera en que la miraba, y para evitar la destruccion de su amistad decidio callar sus sentimientos un ruido de puerta interrumpio sus pensamientos y la obligo a cerrar los ojos de golpe- emily estas despierta- su respiracion se detubo por un momento era jayden que le hablaba decidio no responder para darle paso a que pensara que dormia, jayden suspiro y tomo una cobija y la puso encima de emily se sento y prosiguio- casi te pierdo alli, cuando vi la intencion del nighlock crei llegar lo a tiempo para detenerlo pero ya estabas en el suelo, crei que te habia perdido, pero cuando abriste los ojos volvi a respirar de nuevo, no se como decir esto pero tu significas mucho para mi crei que te perderia porfavor no me hagas pasar por esto de nuevo- se levanto de la silla esperando que no haya escuchado nada de lo que el habia dicho la observo desde la puerta queriendo decirle todo lo que sentia, lo que en el causaba tener la cerca, su sonrisa su miraba todo lo que la conformaba a ella hacia que el se enamorara cada ves mas y mas de ella- cerro la puerta y emily abrio los ojos-no puedo creerlo penso, el siente lo mismo que yo, observo la lluvia desde su ventana pensando en las palabras de jayden..

Tenia muchas ganas de decirle a jayden lo que sentia pero tenia miedo, de que las cosas no resultaran pero ansiaba estar con el que no noto cuando el sueño la arrastraba a otro mundo.


	2. capitulo2 EL SUSTO

CAPITULO#2 EL SUSTO

A la mañana siguiente kevin entro al cuarto de recuperacion para darle una mirada a emily, que ya estaba vistiendose- sabes si jayden te ve haciendo eso te matara- emily asustada se volteo- estoy bien, estar aquí encerrada me hace sentir inutil quiero estar afuera con ustedes chicos entrenar sentir el aire- solo a pasado un dia emily- dijo kevin algo preocupado, jayden no te dejara salir de este cuarto te esposara a esa cama- que lo intente- dijo emily en tono de burla, lo considerare -dijo jayden desde el marco de la puerta con ropa de entrenamiento- estubo entrenando toda la noche preisonandose cada ves mas para no dejar que los sucesos del dia anterior pasen de nuevo queriendo ser mas apto para protegerla y no dejar que su vida corra peligro otra vez.

Me siento bien- dijo emily observando a jayden que parecia no haber dormido en toda la noche, antes de que jayden pudiera decir algo el sensor se activo captando la atencion del equipo, es en el centro-dijo ji al equipo- vayan por el- todos se dirigian a la salida- menos tu emily- dijo jayden- aun estas debil por el ataque de ayer que vengas aun debil seria arriesgar tu vida- dijo mia preocupada por la palidez de su amiga, es cierto emily debes descansar- dijo ji- si claro - dijo la rubia que salio corriendo en direccion a la puerta- haciendo que jayden corriera tras de ella como el resto del equipo.

Cuando llego al centro intento localizar al nighlock pero no lo veia por ningun lado- detrás de ti preciosa- dijo rofer el niglock planta golpeando a emily por la espalda lanzandola hacia el otro lado del puente, justo cuando llegaba el equipo para ver la escena, emily! - Grito mia corriendo hacia ella , pagaras por eso - dijo jayden transformandose y atacandolo con toda su furia seguido de mike y kenvin.

Emily, emily estas bien?- pregunto mia tomando a emily por los brazos, estoy bien- dijo atontada la ranger amarilla- acabemos con el- dijo transformandose y uniendose a los chicos, emily segura que estas bien- pregunto kevin preocupado por su semblante- no te preocupes- jayden la observo molesto- acabemos con el- combianando sus poderes y con el golpe del cañon escarabajo lo derrotan un silencio rondo el centro- por que no crecio- pregunto mike confundido- no lose, pero nada bueno traera- dijo jayden.

Ahhh- el grito de emily alarmo al grupo que voltearon a ver a su compañera caer al suelo- emily!- grito jayden- tomandola en sus brazos- te dije que seria peligroso- dijo jayden en tono preocupado y molesto, de vuelta en la casa shiba ji la atendio y despues de evaluarla la dejo descansar, esta dormida-dijo el mentor tranquilizando al grupo entero menos jayden que molesto le replico, entonces porque grito- replico jayden alzando la vos, jayden dijo kevin- debio ser el golpe, antes de que llegaramos conoces emily sabes que ella no dira si esta herida a menos que el dolor sea insoportable- jayden salio molesto hacia el cuarto de recuperacion dispuesto a quitarle a emily su samurai-zer, no seras parte de la batalla hasta que te recuperes por completo, es una orden y si la desobedeces de nuevo te revocare del equipo hasta nuevo aviso- dijo jayden a emily que solo asintio con la cabeza gacha- pudiste morir alli atrás, tienes idea del riesgo en el que te pusiste! – grito jayden deseperado- jayden basta mia lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo afuera.

Calmate- dijo mia abrazandolo, pudo morir- respondio jayden correspondiendole el abrazo preocupado, gritandole y revocandole los poderes no lograras nada, ella sabe el riesgo en que se mete es nuestro trabajo jayden- dijo mia obervando al lider preocupado- o es que acaso sientes algo por ella- pregunto mia observando como jayden se sonrojaba, no dije que sintiera nada por ella- dijo jayden volteandose, pero lo pensaste – dijo mia volteandole el rostro, estas enamorado de emily no es asi?- mia observo sus ojos y no necesito que le responda, habla con ella de seguro lo menos que quiere es que te molestes, mia se dio la vuelta y antes de irse jayden le dice - le diras algo?, mia sonriente, no eso es algo que tu debes hacer.

Esa misma noche jayden entra al cuarto de recuperacion, dispuesto a hablar con emily sobre lo que paso, estas despierta- pregunto el ranger rojo abriendo la puerta- si.. .dijo emily en casi un susurro, mi samurai-zer esta en la mesa por si viniste por el, no… vine para que hablemos sobre el incidente de hace un par de horas, emily se levanto costosamente y quedo a de pie a mirando a jayden, pudiste morir- dijo jayden molesto, es mi trabajo jayden todos los dias nos exponemos a cosas asi, salvamos el mundo- dijo emily aun mas molesta pero cada ves mas cerca de los hermosos labios de jayden- no tubiste precaucion, casi mueres alli- replico jayden, por que te preocupas tanto por mi, es porque soy la menor? Por que piensas que nose cuidarme sola? Dime jayden!- decia emily alzando la vos, es que no quiero perderte!- grito jayden tomandola por los brazos con fuerza- no quiero.. perderte- repitio en casi un susurro- emily lo observo muda sin saber que decir o hacer, jayden penso que seria el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sentia, pero se sentia tan molesto que la solto antes de seguir lastimandola y le dijo- descansa… no pelearas hasta que te recuperes por completo- salio dirigiendose al campo de entrenamiento dispuesto a encontrar algo que golpear para descargar su furia, perdio la cuenta de cuantos objetos golpeo hasta que se dio cuenta de que las manos le sangraban, se sento y lo unico en lo que pensaba fue en emily y como en casi menos de 48 horas casi muere.


	3. chapter 3

EL MALENTENDIDO

Una semana completa fue el tiempo que la ranger amarilla estubo fuera de combate hasta mejorar del todo, una semana observando las batallas y como jayden apenas le dirigia la palabra, el dia que volvio al entrenamiento mike fue el primero en resivirla con los brazos abiertos, ya extrañaba a mi compañera de equipo-dijo mike tomandola por el hombro- no te presiones demasiado - dijo jayden apenas observandola pero en su interior feliz de que ya estubiera de nuevo entre el equipo.

Le costo un poco volver a integrarse pero luego de un par de dias de entrenamiento y sin nighlocks rondando se recupero de la mejor manera, esa noche planeaba decirle de una buena ves lo que sentia por el toco su puerta y entro a su habitacion, jayden yo..- dejo la frase en el aire al ver jayden y a mia abrazandose jayden noto su presencia y se aparto de ella, yo.. yoo.. no quise interrumpir lo siento- emily salio corriendo de la casa con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas culpandose por lo tonta que habia sido por siquiera pensar por dos segundos que jayden llegara asentir algo por ella lo unico que el sentia era amistad y preocupacion, y que esa noche que escucho lo que dijo no era lo que ella imagino, paro de correr cuando se dio cuenta que llego al parque del centro donde fueron atacados por rofer se detubo y se sento junto al lago aun con lagrimas en los ojos, jayden – susurro- pero miren quien esta aquí- una vos detrás de ella la hiso volver a la realidad, la pequeña e indefensa ranger amarilla.. donde esta tu equipo o esque estas sola pequeña..- rofer observaba a emily que ya se encontraba en posisicion de ataque, no los necesito respondio- puedo vencerte sola! Sabia que te esconderias.. cuando no creciste seguramente te escondiste como la rata que eres , dispuesta atomar su samurai-zer se transformo para atacarlo, con su espada tras golpes y caidas termino por colapsar con moretones y cortaduras , es todo lo que tienes niña?- rofer obserbaba a emily en el piso comenzando a desangrarse, recien empiezo- le dirigio emily amenazante poniéndose de pie- pues veamos si con esto no puedes levantarte- le lanzo unas semillas explosivas que terminaron por dejar a emily mal herida eh inconsiente, EMILY!- grito jayden, que llegaba corriendo y detrás de el mia, pero miren nada mas quienes llegaron el gran ranger rojo el feroz lider donde estabas cuando ataque a esta indefensa criatura..-rofer se burlaba de ellos, emily oh demonios emily lo lamento tanto- jayden tomo en sus brazos a emily, te derrotaremos pero no hoy- dijo mia dirigiendose a rofer , me parece esplendida idea.. vayan! Lloren a su querida ranger- deciendo esto ultimo tras una cortina de humo desaparecio.

Esta muy mal herida, necesitamos levarla a un hospital- mia decia tratando de que jayden dijiera algo, jayden muevete!- grito la ranger rosa

Tras varias horas de espera y cuatro deseperados adolscentes en un hospital se ve una bata blanca aproximandose, familiares de emily anne, nosotros – dijo kenvin obserbando a jayden, como esta?- dijo mike preocupado por emily- si bien no es mentira que mike amaba emily pero no de el amor de pareja sino de el amor fraternal la queria como si fuera su propia hermana, aun esta en estado critico pero ya desperto pueden pasar verla si gustan pero no mucho tiempo- dicho esto el doctor se retiro, yo creo que deberia ser jayden el que entre primero - opino mia- antes de que los demas dijieran algo jayden se enacamino a la pieza de emily, abrio la puerta y se sento en la silla a su derecha, tomo su mano entre las suyas y apoyo su cabeza, una silenciosa lagrima rodo por su mejilla, lo siento.. lo siento tanto- fue lo unico que pudo pronuncia- no es .. tu .. culpa..- susurro la rubia- si que lo es- dijo jayden aun con la cabeza gacha- intente tanto que no te pusieras en peligro y fui yo quien te puso en esto, lo siento tanto emily, lo que viste con mia alli no fue nada.

*flashback*

Puedo pasar?- pregunto mia en el marco de la puerta de jayden- adelante susurro el- ya hablaste con emily? Le dijiste lo que sentias?- pregunto mia ansiosa sentándose al borde de la cama- no.. aun no lo hago espero.. el momento adecuado- decia jayden mientras observaba la cara de disgusto de mia- hazlo pronto- dijo mia poniendose de pie dispuesta a salir tropenzandose con la cama de jayden y este la sujeto, justo cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, ambos observaron a emily, yo.. yo.. no quise interrumpir losiento..- y salio corriendo- seguida de jayden y mia.

*fin del flashback*

No tienes porque explicarme nada..- dijo emily en un susurro- supongo que soy demasiado tonta, que malinterpreto la situacion, mira como acabo todo?- se señalo a si misma- siempre pense que entre tu y mia habia algo por la manera en que siempre la mirabas- dijo emily con un hilo de vos- shh… No hables- susurro jayden- es la vos de la razon ella siempre a encontrado las palabras para calmarme, le tengo un cariño pero no esa clase de amor- trataba de explicarle jayden a la aturdida emily- penso que seria el momento menos inoportuno para decirle lo que sentia, un golpe en la puerta lo hiso saltar de sus pensamientos- podemos pasar?- la vos calmada de kevin resono en la habitacion- jayden asentio con la cabeza- como te sientes?- pregunto mike tomando su otra mano- me siento mejor gracias por preocuparse por mi chicos- dijo emily buscando la mirada de mia, intento estirar su mano para señalarle que se acercara pero aun estaba debil, no hagas eso- dijo mia acercandose- no te preocupes - le susurro emily a su mejor amiga- esto es una llamada de atencion para no volver a pensar mal de ninguna otra situacion- susurro emily, la vos de una enfermera los distrajo-necesita descansar- bueno entonces nos retiramos, mejorate Ems- salio kevin seguido de mike y luego mia, mejorate…-susurro jayden que salia de la habitacion antes de que le pusieran un calmante, que la arrastrase al mundo de los sueños un mundo donde solo estaban ella y jayden.


	4. Chapter 4

POV JAYDEN

Verla salir corriendo malinterpretando la situacion entera me partio a la mitad el corazon, mi unico pensamiento era seguirla y explicarle que lo que habia visto no era lo que ella se imaginaba, pero era demasiado rapida, la perdi en segundos, intui que el unico lugar en que la encontraria seria el lago ella amaba ese lugar, corri tanto como me lo permitieron mis piernas, pero llegue tarde, tendida en el piso, con marcas de moretones rasguños indefensa, lastimada, fue como ver la peor de mis pesadillas volverse enteramente real, el nighlock habia hecho de las suyas, y yo me quede sin habla no pude dejar de culparme una y otra ves que estube a punto de perderla tres veces en menos de una semena lo unico que pude hacer fue gritar su nombre tan fuerte como mis pulmones lo permitieron, EMILY! – corri hacia ella pidiendo que no sea tarde, por gracia estaba ahí Mia, que sabia que haria todo por protegerme a mi y a emily, yo en ese momento no hubiera tenido valor, vi cuando se marcho y no podia pensar en soltar a emily, hospital.. muevete! Escuche decir a Mia que me jalaba.

4 horas en la sala de espera del hospital, mia llamo a los chicos que estubieron alli en cuestion de minutos, su imagen no dejaba de rondar mi cabeza , cuando pude verla, me culpe aun mas, atada a esos tubos, herida debil.. una lagrima me invadio y las ganas de matar al nighlock que le hiso esto crecieron tanto, pero su vos me interrumpio, debil pero su vos, le explique lo que paso con mia y parecia entenderlo… emily mi emily

4 dias enteros los rangers se turnaban para estar con emily y no dejarla sola, se turnaban uno a uno, kevin poniendola al dia de los sucesos con los nighlocks y todo lo que se habia perdido, mike contandole chistes y llevandole musica para que se sintiera mas relajada, mia levandole revistas y arreglandola y al final jayden que se sentaba horas y horas viendola dormir, a los pocos dias le retiraron todos los cables dejandola marchar a casa con la recomendazion de que descanse, cosa que jayden haria que se cumpla al pie de la letra.

Bienvenida a casa- dijo ji abrazando a la rubia que aun tenia vendas y marcas de algunos moretones cicatrizes que no desaparecerian en poco tiempo que le recordarian a a jayden lo que sucedió, mejor ji gracias- dijo emily animada de regresar a casa, otra larga semana de recuperacion paso, entre los cuidados de cada uno de los rangers emily volvio a la batalla al poco tiempo, la ultima noche de "prision" como llamaba ella estar encerrada, salio al jardin a tomar aire a pensar en los sucesos de las ultimas semanas, los ataques, el tiempo fuera de batalla el incidente del parque la preocupacion de todos, e incluso pensaba en su hermana Serena, y en que haria ella en su lugar, una voz la saco de sus pensamientos de manera brusca, hace frio- dijo jayden que se acercaba a emily con una manta para cubrirla , si un poco dijo la rubia aceptando la manta manteniendo el silencio por unos minutos, noche estrellada no?- rompio el silencio jayden observando el cielo- si… -murmuro la rubia, sabes cuando no te vi en la cama pense que te habias escapado- dijo jayden en tono de burla- escapado?- repitio emily con algo de gracia- si.. escapado.. estaba por despertar a los demas- sonrio jayden , emily lo imito; esa noche.. que rofer me ataco.. como supiste donde estaba?- murmuro emily aun con la vista en el cielo.

Digamos que no eres tan dificil de leer- respondio jayden sonriendo causando en emily una sonrisa aun mas grande, es momento tengo que decirle lo que siento- penso jayden- sabes has estado en peligro de muerte tres veces en tan poco tiempo, estube a punto de perderte 3 veces…- murmuro jayden, haciendo que emily lo observara- y antes de que el pueda continuar emily lo beso, un beso corto pero cargado de emocion, jayden le correspondio el beso de la manera mas tierna disfrutando uno de los momentos mas felices de su vida, te amo - susurro jayden- desde el primer momento mi sobreproteccion se debia a eso, a que ni por un segundo quiero perderte ni poner tu vida en peligroo cuando llegue y vi lo que el nichlock te habia hecho..- dejo la frase en el aire mientras acariciaba uno de sus moretones.., nose si podria perdonarme esto- murmuro jayden mirandola- no fue tu culpa, solo fue mala suerte- le animo emily con una media sonrisa- nose que seria de mi sin ti, sin tu sonrisa, sin esa mirada, sin tu torpedad- murmuraba jayden sonriendo, provocando en emily un inconfundible rubor- tambien te amo, es solo que siempre pense que no te fijarias en mi.. siempre pense que sentias algo por mia- jayden puso un dedo en sus labios para evitar que siguiera hablando- despues de esto no puedo imaginarme sin ti, asique este beso significa que.. estamos.. juntos?- susurro jayden- emily desvio su mirada y obserbaba el cielo- si..- murmuro con las mejillas sonrojadas- jayden la beso.. con el mejor de los paisajes, una noche estrellada, pero con un inconfundible viento.. un viento frio que no solo traeria con el un nuevo amor si no el viento de un enemigo que estaba mas cerca que nunca…


End file.
